fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Scaphalos
|ailments = Blastblight |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Scaphalos is a Leviathan. Physiology This large Leviathan sports a dark brown body with a dorsal sail similar to that of a Spinosaurus or a Dimetrodon. Its sail is composed of elongated neural spines of the vertebrae with a red leathery membrane stretched between the spines. It has a narrow head, its upper jaw tapering to a sharp point that extends well beyond its mouth. A red crest is located on the top of its head, appearing identical to its dorsal sail. Thin black stripes span the length of its underside and its brown legs transition to black webbed feet. Its tail ends in two pair of bony hooks. One pair points towards its body, forming a crescent-shape, and the other pair points away from its body, forming a V-shape. Abilities Scaphalos is able to spit a highly flammable oily substance that eventually detonates once it comes into contact with air. Its pointed snout also serves as a potent weapon, as it can be used to stab enemies. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Argonaut Wyvern *Infraorder: Seafaring Wyvern *Family: Scaphalos Habitat Range Due to its nomadic nature, Scaphalos has been reported in a wide variety of habitats. Its known habitats consist of the Desert, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Frozen Seaway, Jungle, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Tundra. It has also been seen in the New World, the Ancient Forest to be specific. Scaphalos is more common in the Old World than it is in the New World. Ecological Niche Scaphalos has a very broad diet, but it has a preference for aquatic prey such as fish, crustaceans, cephalopods, and smaller Leviathans such as Epioth and Ludroth. Since it spends most of its time in water, it competes with other aquatic predators such as Royal Ludroth, Gobul, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, and Lagiacrus. Biological Adaptations Scaphalos's most distinguishing feature is its impressive dorsal sail. It is believed that Scaphalos uses this sail for navigation. Scaphalos swims near the surface, its dorsal sail poking out of the water. Wind hits the sail, which is most likely Scaphalos knows where to go. Others believe that the sail is also used for thermoregulation. Scaphalos is able to spit a highly flammable oily substance that eventually detonates once it comes into contact with air. This oil is a residue of the diet created by digestion of prey items such as krill, squid, copepods and fish. Behavior Scaphalos is usually a placid creature to the point it will allow smaller creatures such as birds and Wingdrakes to roost on its back. However, when confronted by a predator it will become aggressive and attack relentlessly with its pointed snout and explosive stomach oil. Etymology Scaphalos is derived from the Greek word σκάφος skáfos (boat). Funeibisu is a combination of 船 fune (ship) and the Latin word navis (also means ship). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Artillery Expert, Mounting Master, Pro Transporter, Water Res +15 |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Artillery Expert, Mounting Master, Pro Transporter, Water Res +15 |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Scaphalos will roar when it first sees the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Claw Swipe': Scaphalos simply swipes at the hunter with one of its forelegs, depending on which side the hunter is on. Deals a minor amount of damage and trips the hunter. *'Snout Jab': Scaphalos stabs the ground with its pointed snout. Deals a minor amount of damage and knocks the hunter back slightly. **'Repeated Snout Jabs': Borrowing this attack from Agnaktor, Scaphalos stabs the ground with its pointed snout as it walks forward. Scaphalos will jam its snout into the ground a total of 4 times when it performs this attack in rage mode. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Scaphalos looks behind and flicks its tail from side to side. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Body Slam': Scaphalos rears back and stands on its hind legs, taking two steps forwards or backwards and then falls forward, crushing the hunter beneath its large body as it gets back on all fours. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Sliding Charge': Scaphalos backs up a bit and then charges forward, sliding on its belly as it does so. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Side Check': Scaphalos turns a bit so its side is facing the hunter. It then quickly moves forward, making an S-shape with its body as it slams into the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Oil Spit': Scaphalos spits a ball of orange oil at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Blastblight. If the glob of oil misses the hunter, it will form a puddle on the ground which explodes after a few seconds. The explosion itself deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Triple Oil Spit': Scaphalos spits three globs of oil at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Blastblight. If the oil globs miss the hunter, they will form puddles on the ground that explode after a few seconds. The explosions themselves deal a moderate amount of damage. *'Oil Spill': Scaphalos gurgles and shakes its head before it shoots a stream of oil from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Blastblight. If the stream of oil misses the hunter, it will form a large puddle on the ground which explodes after a few seconds. The explosion itself deals a large amount of damage. *'Oil Shower': Scaphalos raises its head and looks up at the sky, and then spits up a bunch of oil that douses its body. Scaphalos quivers, and the oil covering its then creates a large explosion around its body. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Blastblight if the hunter is hit by the falling oil. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene TBA Turf Wars TBA Notes *Scaphalos's design is largely inspired by boats. Its dorsal sail resembles the mast and sail of a boat, its pointed snout resembles a bow, and its tail resembles an anchor. Its stomach oil is a direct reference to birds in the order Procellariiformes that eject stomach oil out of their mouths towards attacking predators or rivals. It can also be seen as a reference to seasickness or oil spills. *Its head, front claws, and sail can be broken. The sail can actually be broken twice. Its tail can also be severed. *In rage mode Scaphalos will huff white smoke from its mouth. *When fatigued it'll be unable to spit oil. *Scaphalos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Leviathan Category:Blastblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko